To Die with Honour
by Nibinlotwen
Summary: Are you proud of me now, otou-sama?" Hinata sees no other way out but to commit suicide. Now twoshot, rated T to err on the side of caution.
1. Jyuuken

A/N:Hinata sees no other way out that suicide... Warning: my first time trying to write pure angst. Might make you laugh. No flames, please?

I do not own the characters nor the anime (Naruto).

* * *

If you met Hyuga Hinata at school, you'd say she was shy as hell. She would blush everytime she was embarrassed or happy. She smiled often, but those were small, polite ones. She never smiled without a worry in the world, without a doubt. You'd never see her cry, as her peers knew how sensitive she was and some would never insult her. She was on top of her class although she stuttered whenever a teacher asked her something: her scores in exams were almost always perfect. All in all, she was someone you would greet and smile softly at, but after school wouldn't remember at all.

If you met Hyuga Hinata at the training grounds, you'd say she was a hard-working person. Though she failed almost all the time, she always stood up and tried again. You'd admire her inner strength, her will to go on. After a long session of training she'd give you some of her home-made lunch: she made the most excellent onigiri there ever was. Her favourite form was one of Naruto, but sometimes she made onigiri looking akin to Akamaru, Kiba or even Sasuke (if Sakura insisted). After training, however, you would not remember her small smiles.

If you met Hyuga Hinata at the Hyuga compound, you'd be surprised. Her home was the only place where you could see the true her. Insults do their job in the end. Hinata, the shy, excellent cook, became a crying, depressed girl. At home, she cried often. She cried herself to sleep every night. At home all the insults she had heard during the day became reality: weak, pathetic, raincloud, fat. It was all that she could see in her reflection.

Just as she was seeing right now.

She had thought of ending her life in many occasions, but not as seriously as today. After school she had hid in the nearby forest, to let it all out: she had been called fat and useless again. Not to her face, of course, but she had overheard Sakura talking to Chouji.. The worst part of her day though, was when someone found her crying.

Uchiha Sasuke.

His words hurt like none else's. He reminded her so much of Hiashi in some way. He had even hit her when she couldn't stop crying due to his cruel insults. Insults, which sounded so much like her father's.

After 16 years of insults one starts to believe they are true.

She had tried to prove them wrong. She would be strong, one day. She would be beautiful. She would be thin. She would have a comeback at the insults.

After 16 years, her hope had started to get dimmer.

She had written many notes, but always threw them away. They were too sentimental: the others didn't deserve to know her. Not after all the years of abuse, insults..

She always backed out in the last moment, thinking that taking her own life would be giving up. It would be something a weak person would do. So she didn't do it.

This time she had thought of something.

If she really was weak and always ran away.. wouldn't suicide be facing all her fears? She would be strong, if only once in her life. She would take her own life. The note was the problem. She had all the means to commit a suicide.. but to leave without a note? They wouldn't believe it was a suicide..

* * *

She took a deep breath.

She had put on her favourite kimono, a deep purple with golden and silver birds. The obi was mauve, just like her eyes. She had her hair in a simple bun with golden comb. She smiled to her reflection on the mirror as she put on some make-up. She wanted to prove them that she could be beautiful..

Putting all the make-up aside, she stood up and walked to her bed. Gripping the final note in her left hand, she rose the other one. A deep breath. Quickly and with all the power and chakra she could muster, she hit the spot she knew her cousin had hit years ago.

Her heart.

The blow was so hard she started immediately couch up blood, staining her kimono. Her energy left her body. The natural reaction of her body was to form chakra, which increased the pain. A single tear left her left eye as she fell onto her bed. She closed her eyes and took her last breath.

It hurt so much...

"Hinata-sama?" a servant knocked on the door. When she got no answer, she quietly opened the door, as not to disturb the heiress.

Her horrified scream echoed throughout the Hyuga compound.

* * *

'I died with honour, Father. Are you proud now?' 


	2. Are you proud of me now?

A/N: this popped into my head while I was trying to think what to write next in Behind Closed Doors.. so here I am ! I know this isn't best of my works but hey, at least it's something.

* * *

"How do you feel?" the therapist asked her, glancing up from her notebook. The woman facing her looked very distraught, and clearly was in mental agony. Anyhow, as it was her job, she asked the stupid question she had grown to hate. During all the years she had been in her position she had learned that the best approach was definitely_not_ this, but she had to obey the regulations.

'_Stupid law observer bastards..'_

"Just perfect! My father is a total block of ice, Neji-nii is a walking zombie, _and_ I've started hearing my sister's voice every night. Sobbing. She's _dead_. So everything's just _dandy_!" the young Hyuga heir was on her feet, now pacing around the small room, too angry to sit down.

The therapist, Yuhi Kurenai, looked at the seething girl questiongly.

"You.. hear her crying?"

Sighing and giving into her sadness Habani finally stopped and turned to look at the black haired beauty sitting calmly on the comfortable sofa.

"Yeah.. it started the night after.."

_**Flashback**_

After a hard day of training and trying to forget the sight she had witnessed in her sister's room, Hanabi was left half-dead.

She hadn't talked to anyone about it. No-one outside the Hyuga household knew, and wouldn't probably find out before it was made 'official' – meaning her father had succeeded in makíng it look like a muder. No Hyuga could commit a shameful act like that and live to tell the tale..

Ironic.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard someone crying. It was quiet, but somehow Hanabi knew it came from the same room she was in. Quickly she activated her Byakugan. What she saw made her scream in horror, surprise, shock.

Her sister was sitting next to her bed, quietly sobbing into her hands.

She was glowing..

_**/Flashback**_

"_Purple_?" Kurenai asked in disbelief.

"Yea.. And.. she was see-through. And glowing purple. Or something, I don't know.. But seeing her like that, as if she was still in this world.."

* * *

**At the same time, the Hyuga compound**

What a disgrace, having a daughter who could only commit a suicide.. Hiashi sighed, unable to concentrate on work anymore. He had had to send his _other_ daughter to see a therapist since she was probably affected the most. And yeah, she was hearing her _dead _sister _crying_.

"Otou-sama.." someone called him from the other side of the door. Hiashi just told her to get in, not fully recognizing the voice. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see that though someone opened the door, no-one was on the other side.

"What is it Hanabi, I've got work –"

"Are you proud of me, otou-sama?"

* * *

Hanabi entered the compound, surprised by the lack of people guarding the entrance. Feeling too emotional at the moment, she didn't ask what the occasion was.

"Hanabi-sama.."

"Neji-nii, you're up.. what is it?" the strange look on her cousin's face made her wary. What had happened while she was gone?

"It's.. your father. It seems like he –" before he could finish, Hanabi was already running to her father's study. Somethis bad must have happened, otherwise Neji wouldn't be up and about so soon after Hinata's .. after the incident.

Slamming the door open Hanabi ran in, only to be stopped by the huge amount of servants trying to clean up the mess..

"What happened?" the young woman asked, not addressing anyone in particular, trying to weawe her way through the bustle to her father. One of the servants shook his head, not quite sure what to say.

"It appears as though he had a heart attack", another one said quietly as he was heading out with a bloody towel in his hands, ".. or as though someone hit his heart with the Gentle Fist.."

Hanabi paled. Hinata had.. that was how Hinata had died. Why, who could have done the same to Hiashi? It must have been a Hyuga, but none of them would have _dared_..

"It must have been her, Hanabi-sama", Neji said from the doorway. He had come to the same conclusion as his young cousin, though both reluctant to believe it.

"Just before you arrived, Hanabi-sama", he said, this time almost whispering, "she was crying".

* * *

A/N: soo, this is it xP. Lame ending, I know. But hey, at least it's an ending. And please, don't ask me to write anymore. All this angst is making my head hurt x(. Word count 710. Not good, but I'll leave it at that. Too-Much-Angst.

So, off to read fics I go xDD!

P.S. Don't forget to review. I hope that this 'chapter' didn't kill your fanfiction addiction, at least not much xD.


End file.
